In recent years, a steel plate tends to be made thinner for reduction in weight of vehicles such as automobiles. Such a thinner steel plate causes degraded rigidity thereof. Moreover, the thinner steel plate also causes easy receipt of vibrations and noises from an uneven road surface or an engine. Consequently, a resin sheet for reinforcing rigidity of a steel plate or for vibration suppression has been suggested. See Patent Literature 1.
Moreover, such an apparatus has been suggested that separates release paper from a reinforcing resin sheet and joins the resin sheet to side members constituting a side shell of an automobile body automatically. The apparatus joins the resin sheet as under. Firstly, the release paper is separated from the resin sheet. Specifically, a pressurizing roller presses against the release paper while swinging downward. Here, the release paper is larger than the resin sheet protruding from an end of a guide member provided in front of a conveyance belt. The roller is provided on an arm of a release paper pressurizing apparatus. The pressurizing roller moves downward to firmly hold a front end of the release paper together with the conveyance belt. Under such a condition, the conveyance belt continuously travels, whereby the release paper is separated from the resin sheet while the resin sheet is fed out from the guide member.
The resin sheet with the release paper separated therefrom is placed on a sheet supporting part in front of the guide member. The resin sheet on the sheet supporting part is pressed with a pad of a vacuum-suction apparatus, and is transported to the side members of the automobile. Thereafter, the pressurizing roller rolls on the resin sheet to join the resin sheet to the side members. See Patent Literature 2.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-139218A
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-24038A